1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present technique relates in general to a method and system for seamless interaction and content sharing across multiple networks. More particularly, the present technique relates to a system and a method for enabling sharing message between multiple devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, the communication between people is the buzz of the world. Traditionally, telephones have been used to enable communication between people. Subsequently, the advent of mobile based communication has paced up the communication enormously. Further, the Internet has completed the lacunae of communication channel where a user of the Internet services, using a desktop or a laptop or any other similar device, is capable of communicating with other users. As evident, a mobile device has enabled users to interact between themselves seamlessly.
Presently, television has captured the place of the most entertaining device worldwide. At any point in time in a day, hundreds of programs are broadcasted on one or another channel. Television has become a major source of media presentation. While home, most people like to spend time watching one or another entertainment program. Software programming has enabled the viewers to select any of the broadcasted channels to watch an entertainment program of their choice. However, the television is more of an unintelligent device. While watching an entertainment program on a television, the viewer is virtually disconnected from the rest of the world as he may not be able to interact with other people. While watching a program, a viewer may wish to suggest to others to watch the entertainment program. However, then, he is required to use his communicating device i.e., a mobile phone, telephone and the like to convey his message. Consequently, the viewer may be required to stop watching the entertainment program if he desires to convey his message to other person. Also, many a time, for other persons, it becomes difficult to communicate to a television program viewer since he/she may not be available on a communicating device and television does not facilitate any interaction with other people. Also, other people may not have capability to know the presence of the viewer.
Therefore, there is a need to enable an entertainment program viewer on a television or a TV program enabled mobile phone to communicate with other persons. Also, there is a need to enable other persons to know the presence of the viewer for instant communication.